


Given out, giving in

by Perelka_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, BDSM, Brotherly Bonding, Comic, Ethical Sluts!AU, Gangbang, Image Heavy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Nearly no incest, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Up to your interpretation but mostly not, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: In which Senju brothers are a bunch of ethical sluts and Tobirama wants to try something new.Itama delivers.[33 pages]
Relationships: Mob/Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama/Original Uchiha Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 161





	Given out, giving in

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long... But I am finally, finally done. The most explicit thing I ever drew too, please do appreciate it. 
> 
> With massive thanks to StrangePuppy, literallysinning and fajeczki for beta and ValidAsshole for motivating me! Love ya guys, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Whew, it took so long, like 4 months to finish but here we are, oh my god. 
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with.
> 
> Do not repost or use this art anywhere without my explicit permission.


End file.
